Peace (What If)
This episode is written by Josh-Son Of Hyperion. This episode is about, What If Luke had never stolen Zeus' master bolt. List of Characters Annabeth Chase Luke Castellan Silena Beauregard Before The Quest Luke's P.O.V I had ran away from my insane mom since when I was 12 years old. Since then, my mom's eyes used to glow green and sometimes scream about my fate in the future. I don't know what is going on but whatever it is, it is not going to be good. So, after a few years I had trained in Camp Half-blood, I hung around with Annabeth, which I can call as a little sister, since she is a lot younger than me. My father, Hermes had assigned me to do a quest. This one involves recovering an apple from the garden of hesperides. Hermes appeared in front of me. "Hello, Luke." "Hi dad." I said. "So, what's up?" "Actually, I had got a quest for you." Hermes said. "I want you to pluck an apple for me." "Pluck an apple? Dad, are you kidding?" I asked. He must have been joking, because plucking an apple from a tree is really easy. "Not just any apple, Luke." Hermes continued. "The apple of the hesperides." My jaw hardened. It's a labor that Heracles had to do. I don't like repeating what the other heroes had done. I figure that this quest is going to be a boring one, taking the apples of the hesperides from Ladon. I really don't like repeating what others have done. This is why we have to study history, to prevent the same mistake from happening again. I decided to walk towards Aphrodite cabin, where Silena, my girlfriend is the senior counsellor. Silena approached me with delight. "Luke! How are you doing?" I smiled at her. "Fine," I told her. "Now, I am going on a quest." "A quest? Cool! May I come with you?" Silena asked. "I'm afraid not now, Silena. This one involves repeating what the heroes had done previously." Silena's happy face faded. "Aww... That's too bad." She said. "It is bad." I said grumpily. "I don't like repeating what others have done. So, I set off to my quest. Chiron waved goodbye and I decided to rode on the bus, going to the nearest bus stop first, and then after Argus dropped me off the nearest bus stop, I'm on my own. After The Quest After I retrieved the golden apple of the hesperides from Mount Othyrs, I got a scar by the dragon Ladon, and all I got is pity. I swear that I will destroy Olympus brick by brick, no matter what. I decided to get some night sleep first. In my sleep, I get my dreams. This one is from the bottomless pit, and the voice came. "Luke..." "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Kronos, the titan lord of time." The voice from below said. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "Oh, it's not about what I want from you." The voice said from the pit. "It's about what you want..." "Do you even know what I want??" I asked him back. "Oh yes..." The voice said. "I know you want to punish those treacherous gods, and I can help you." "Oh, really?" I asked. "But first, you need to steel the master bolt first for me." Kronos said. I thought about this for a moment. I can't just steal other gods belongings. That is just isn't right. "No." I told him. "I would not steal the lightning bolt from Zeus, Kronos. I will develop my own way." "So be it." Kronos said, and the pit trembled. I woke up with a start. I just dreamed of the worst thing ever, someone in the bottomless pit named Kronos ordering me to steal the lightning bolt. But that thing cannot touch me, can he? I remembered his myth about him getting sliced into a million pieces by Zeus and now he is begging for me to help him. No way I am going to help him. I know his intentions. Even though if I helped him he would be using me to accomplish what he wants, not mine. So I decided not to help him to get what he wants. I just brushed aside that thought and I approached Silena. It appears that she is getting a new boyfriend. His name is Charles Beckendorf. I listened to them from far away. "So Charles? What do you want to do this afternoon?" Silena said. "Well..." I could see Charles blushing hard. Silena started laughing at his blushing face and while covering her hands in her mouth. "Well, would you go to the prom?" Charles asked. Silena jumped up and down with delight. "Of course I would go with you to the prom! I always wanted to go the prom!" I walked in and break the two lovebirds. "Charles Beckendorf! What do you think you're doing?" "Umm... Umm..." He began to stutter. "This is your last warning, Charles! You will never touch my girlfriend ever again, or else!" Charles Beckendorf cowered before me, and I felt really peaceful with Silena. Percy Jackson's Arrival Luke's P.O.V I was training in the swordtraining arena where I fought Charles Beckendorf. I got to admit he has the muscles, but I got the speed. I outmaneuvered him and knocked his sword away. I won with a sword on his throat. Silena clapped her hand. "Yay! Nice work, Luke!" I blushed, and I saw Annabeth right beside me. I held her cheek softly. "Thank you, Annabeth, for supporting me." She blushed, as Grover Underwood brought the new demigod. I looked at the new demigod. He has jet black hair and green eyes, the color of the sea. I could sense the power of the sea inside him. It looks like he had been exhausted, and I decided to check after him. Annabeth automatically ran towards him and helped him as Grover let him go. I followed Annabeth when Annabeth had placed him in the infirmary. I take a look at the boy. Then, I looked at Grover. "His name is Percy Jackson, and I don't know much about him." Grover told me. "Well, let's find out shall we?" I said. So I take one more look at him. He is such a good boy. I figure that he will prove a friend, unlike the previous campers, who had only looked at me with pity. "Percy Jackson." I murmured his name. He seemed to open his eyes and closed it again, probably due to exhaustion that he had gone through to find the camp. Unfortunately, I didn't witness the whole scene, because I was too busy training in the camp. I missed out the whole scene on how the new hero had come to camp. So I waited long hours on his bedside for him to wake up. Day 1 had passed, and he seemed to be still in his same state. I trained and trained with Annabeth so she would become an expert knife wielder. She, on the other hand, prefers to fight with a knife that I gave to her. After I trained with the campers, I would always return to the infirmary, to ensure that Percy Jackson would be wake. The second day had passed. I was starting to get worried, and sat by his bedside more. It feels irresponsible to let someone die who will be a great hero. The third day had passed, and I felt a surge of hope, because Percy is now awake. Annabeth is sitting next to him. "You drool when you sleep." Annabeth simply said. I finally got a look at Percy. He looked at me with confusion. "Who...." He croaked. "I'm Luke Castellan, and this is my friend, Annabeth." Percy tried to get up but Annabeth pushed him down again. "Slow, Percy." Annabeth chided. "You are in no condition to get up now." 3 years ago, Annabeth had told me that she is never a fan of Poseidon, this might explain Annabeth's hatred towards Percy. "But..." Percy started. "No buts!!" She chided him again. "You will sleep now." Then Percy was asleep, and I left the infirmary. Category:What If Category:Fan Fiction Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion